A firey night
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: All Max wanted was a peaceful night in the forest... Just to be able to sleep and move on the next day for his adventure. What he got instead was something entirely different. This was a commission I did a long time ago. This contains rape, beastiality, hyper cocks, excessive cum, scat and other fucked up shit.


It had been a long, tiring day for the young trainer. Being in this weird region where most (if not all) pokemon roamed freely, it was difficult to catch a breather and not be in a battle. Be it an opposing trainer or a wild pokemon itching for some fun. Dusk was approaching, and almost coincidentally it seemed to go quiet. This was a prime opportunity for the young male to set up camp in the middle of this plain, field area he had journeyed into. Checking his surroundings with a quick glance, he saw no pokémon that seemed to be a threat and then he got to work. Putting up the tent he had was a nightmare, but at least it kept him somewhat safe and cozy during the nights reign. The poles were hammered into the dirt, the string tied and soon the fabric raised. A nice brown tent, made to blend into nature like camouflage, although it was quite an eyesore in a field like he was in now. He would enter and settle down, getting out of his normal clothing and putting his pajamas on. A shirt to cover his toned body and some bottoms to cover his lower parts of his body. It was slightly colder, but more comfortable to wear this than his normal attire. Putting his lone pokeball that carried his star pokemon to his side, he turned over onto his side, grabbed his blanket and cuddled himself up into a ball shape, closing his eyes…

It had been four short hours since Max had fell asleep. Not much wildlife had stirred in that time, most trainers having made camp or gone back home, and most pokemon having gone to sleep in their habitat. Most. Within the last hour, despite being the middle of the night, an Infernape had been lingering around, looking at the tent from the nearby bushes. It had been watching since Max had put up the tent, and it was still watching now. However, it was not watching for the humans sake, but it's own. And when it was around two in the morning, it would start to creep up towards the tent.

 _RIPPP!_

The ape had used his sharp digits to open up the door of the tent, and would let the fabric fall to the ground, exposing the sleeping human to the nights cold air. The Infernape would then examine the male over his golden yellow eyes glistening in the moonlight as they swiped from side to side. He must be in his early twenties, and just over six foot (the monkey being five foot two). His red hair actually nicely combed, despite his travels and his pale skin was well looked after and washed. Max was snoring, not seeming to wake up from the ripping or the now gentle breeze that flowed over his face. Using his blanket that he had to keep himself cuddled and warm. This worked well for the ape, as his prey was totally unsuspecting. Soon, he would start to shift himself around, and quite stylishly and sneakily stripped the human from his blanket and his clothing. The heat of his body keeping the other male warm to avoid any interruption while he worked his magic, having all that tender pale skin to now play with. Max's snoring would become irregular, seeming to be noticing the changes, but he was still asleep. Barely. He wouldn't be soon though, as the ape wasn't going to be messing around for long. His nine inch humanoid cock already erecting from his furry sheath, rubbing in between the victims asscheeks. A smell of musk drifted into the air, and hung there like a dead rat. Intoxicating, to say the least, but also quite vile. The human would stir once more, now slipping from a deep sleep into a light doze, his snoring dissipating. The Infernape would continue to rub his spire up and down the male's cheeks, hot dogging and getting himself ready, before pulling back, aiming, and pushing in. Raw. Max would wake with a painful start, a pain in the ass so to speak. Howling out in agony as his eyes went wide, his hands flailing everywhere, trying to grasp for the Pokeball on the side but to no avail. He would look towards the horny mammal and screamed once more, the flames dominating the picture as he hadn't quite woken up yet.

But no-one came…

No-one could hear him, being in the middle of nowhere during the middle of the night. The monkey smirked down at his victim, letting out a jeer of triumph as he plunged forward into the rectum and forced more and more of his two inch thick meat inside of the virgin asshole he was taking. This only increased the pain for Max, as he was tight and with no lubrication… it was torture!

After a few minutes of slowly moving the cock in and out of the twenty-four year old, watching the horrified and pain-filled actions that came with it, the ape would decide to grab Max's legs, hoist them over his strong, muscular arms and then start to hammer in and out at quite an impressive speed. All nine inches smashing and breaking the virgin anal cavity, Infernape letting out happy jeers of pleasure, which were drowned out of the ever-growing higher screams of Max. The Infernape thrusting hard and fast, purely dominating his prey. His musky and sweaty ballsacks slapping on the others cheeks, leaving red marks from the brute force that every pound was giving. Audible slaps joining the mixture of noise, as shots of warm, thin pre would drizzle into Max's rectum, at least giving him a little bit of lubrication. As if it helped with a nine inch spire that had already done the damage.

Things would only get worse for Max, as soon there was some shuffling from behind the raping ape, outside of the tent. It seems the musk had gathered a crowd; Rapidash, Arcanine and Houndoom. All three being male, all three being horny and all three having their dicks out, just itching to have a go at using and abusing the poor young trainer. However, they would have to wait for the Infernape to finish, as the tent was too small for them all. It was going to be a long, long night. The ape would not last long, as he let out a cry, and his load of thick gooey semen would shoot up into the anal tract of Max, leaving him with a nice, decent load. Although it was clear that would be the first of many.

After the monkey finished dumping his seed into the human, he would pull his throbbing member out of Max's ass, and then use his legs to drag Max backwards, out of the tent and towards the others. The breathless human shouting in a panicked frezy.

"HEY! G-GET AWAY! I AM NOT SOME KIND OF TOY!"

These were his first words (and also last) of the entire event. But alas, they did not matter at all. The pokemon did not understand them, not did they want to either. Their throbbing shafts showing all that they cared about. Lust.

Quickly, Max was surrounded. Laying on his back, head towards the tent, he had no way out of this, and no time to either. The houndoom had picked up the males leaking, ruined rear, pushing his eleven inch dog dick deep into the male, causing another howl of pain to rip into the cold air around them. His paws either side of the male's body as he rutted himself down into that open, abused rear. However, the screams of Max were quickly silenced (or at least muffled) when the other hound, the Arcanine, would sit down on the young trainers face, rubbing his disgusting black rim all over his mouth, forcing an idea of a rimjob. If he took to long, he would get a weak flamethrower to one of his arms, causing minor burns. This would happen only once, and after some very painful flailing, the human would begin to rim the disgusting dog, cleaning up his hole, gagging several times in the became apparent soon after that Max enjoyed something of the rape, as his human cock, which was a mere five inches long, would start to show itself. The Infernape would see this and smirk, going over and laying down, before proceeding to rub the penis with his dirt and scat covered foot, playing around, wiggling his toes as he flattened the cock onto the other's stomach and ground the mixture over the flesh.

The Houndoom was a lot quicker at getting into things than the Infernape was. Within seconds he was pounding away at full force and speed (although that was slower than the ape), howling up to the sky at how good the flesh of the human felt around his massive red rocket. The Arcanine kept moving around, making it painful and uncomfortable for Max, as well as loosing his ass up several times in a teasing manner as if he was about to poop onto or into the human. Infernape would be rubbing away, while also using his left paw to rub his own cock, of which had come erect again. Rapidash would be waiting for it's time, seeming to understand how it's cock was larger than all of the others, and so how it would be going last. What it did do, however, was stand over the human's torso, letting that massive member flop over his body. Despite being under the canids anus, Max could smell the rancid stench of the equines musk, but it would actually make him even more horny. Pre beginning to form and pool on his stomach as he took in more and more of the smell, it being borderline addicting. The canine on top of the red-haired male's head would be tending to his own spire, bending his head down and licking his tip, being just flexible enough to do so. It would though then decide to stop the teasing of his anus opening up, and instead he would actually fulfill the act, as large, black logs of scat would start to appear out of the rim, touching the human's lips. While the act was gross, and even after the addicting musk, Max still did not want to eat it, he was forced to, not only because of the weight and the position of the Arcanine, but because he needed to breathe, and every time he found a pocket of air to use, the Arcanine would move himself around, blocking that space off. Quickly, the scat logs began to drop into Max's mouth and down his throat, causing him to gag and cough, nearly choking on the mass. He had to chew on the waste to get it down, the feces being foul. Only Arceus knows what the Arcanine had been eating and drinking the past few days, but it seemed that he had been storing all his feces up!

A minute passed of nothing changing, before Max felt something hard and thick pressed up against his anus, smashing it, trying to get entry. As he couldn't see, he might assume maybe another Pokemon trying to jam their cock up. But no, it was even worse. It was the Houndooms knot! Every push would cause the anal hole to slacken, and after a dozen attempts, a loud "POP" was audible, and that four inch thick knot would jam its way inside. Soon after, the Houndoom would release his gooey seed, adding to the previous loud in a sloppy seconds manner, breeding the human. The knot pressing inside was enough to tip the human off, who had been leaking pre this whole time. He would shoot his load over the apes feet, and also his own body. The amount, just like the amount of meat he had, was rather pitiful, and he did not last nowhere near as long as the Houndoom did. In fact, the Houndoom lasted a long time, spraying his jizz inside for at least twenty odd seconds.

Knowing how horny the group was, when the Houndoom finished his release, he would tug backwards and rip his knot out, the Arcanine keeping Max steady. A howl of pain muffled out again, as his hole was gaped wide, and close to prolapsing. Arcanine then got off Max's face, his hole nicely rimmed and empty (leaving Max's throat, mouth and face caked in black muck), and would take the same position as the Houndoom had done, pushing his penis in rather quickly. Same in structure and colour, yet four inches longer and half an inch wider, he would be similar to the previous canid, of whom had now laid down on the grass around the human, the Infernape doing the same the other side, now retracting his cum-covered foot, rubbing that in the blades of green grass and dark brown mud around, while he changed his lewd approach and would do what the Arcanine had done before, but instead of just licking the cock, he would be able to do a full on Auto-fellatio, sucking his penis' tip, licking off the seed that was starting to congeal. The Rapidash would also move, now having its heavy, huge orbs covering and smothering Max's face, giving him the strongest musk he could get now, further putting him under the addiction. He wouldn't scream or plead during the time the creatures moved, or when he was penetrated (although he couldn't really feel it anymore, half due to the gaping ass, and half because he was so lubed up and numb now.), and he even would begin to suckle on those heavy balls that was graced upon his face as he was rutted and used once more. The horse's cock going from his neck down to underneath the Arcanine's body, resting and throbbing on the victims dismal dick.

While the Arcanine thrusted with his bigger cock, opening up even more of the tract, the flare would start to press into the lower intestines of the human, giving him an odd tickling feeling, yet it also was one that provoked hurling, but luckily he kept that under control, and kept sucking on the musky balls as a distraction, needing them more and more as the seconds passed. It had been ten minutes since he had been first penetrated, and now he was on his third pokemon, and Max seemed to be loving it. His cock stayed erect, despite the previous orgasm, and now the Infernape had gotten up, and would take the cock whole in his maw in one go, sucking eagerly, wanting a second round despite how little the human produced. This caused a huge, drawn out moan to pass from the full lips of Max, pre already leaking out of his urethra. Infernape would also rub the equine flare with his left paw, to please and tease the horny horse, of whom was the only one to have not felt a hole so far.

Max was the first one to cum, directly into the wanting and needy maw of the Infernape, yet the load was one, maybe two shots if that. The Arcanine was next, his knot pressing and pushing inside, having a little resistance due to the extra inch of width, but getting inside with relative ease, the seed flooding in for a third time, adding to the masses. Some of it splashing into his intestines as well, painting all of the walls with the creamy white goo. Panting, he would wait for his orgasm to be over, of which took fifteen seconds, before ripping his knot out and letting a load of his seed squirt out.

And then it was the time for the Rapidash.

With help from the Infernape, Max would be flipped over and put on all fours, the equine quickly putting his hooves over the sides of the lithe, used cumdump, and pressing that flare on the ruined, cum-dripping ass. It then would line up, the equine moving backwards before juddering forwards and into the human ass. If it was tight, it would have missed, but luckily due to the gaping hole, the target was pretty long and wide. The twenty four inch cock ripping inside, sliding along with the previous threes seed, yet it would have at least nine inches inside of the intestines. This time Max did scream, yet it wouldn't last long, as the Houndoom was back in action, mounting the trainer's head and forcing his nearly foot long spire inside of the human's mouth and throat, not caring nor stopping if he gagged. Humping upwards with happiness. He had so much more seed to give, his load having been the biggest out of the three. Meanwhile, Arcanine would be laying down, Infernape deciding he wanted his ass ruined by the fifteen inch meat, as he was now on top of the fire dog, moving his ass down and taking the wet dick with relative ease, beginning to ride up and down with happiness. All four creatures making respective pleasure sounds; growls from the two canines, neighs from the horse and cries from the ape.

Despite being pent up and teased for this long, The Rapidash was taking a long time to climax. It's pre coming just after the two mating pokemon were done, a lot of it too coating the intestines. Max was struggling to take it all, as the Houndoom seemed to have more stamina as well, only climaxing after three or so minutes. The knot remained outside but bumped up against the human's brown mouth as the dog dick throbbed and released, and that load also seemed to increase rather than decrease, the thick semen pouring down the male's throat, so much so that he could feel it trickling into his stomach! Even while he was ejaculating, he was still humping away, as if nothing was happening, causing the ropes to land in different places around the mouth and throat all the time.

The two now exhausted pokemon on the side were hugging each other, the knot deep inside of the Infernape's ass. The ape had also came over himself and the 'legendary pokemon', so they were resting in each others seed. The two beginning to smooch and make out. It looked like they might know each other, maybe even be mates with how the two were acting, but as they were ferals, no speech wouldn't provide any information to Max. But Max couldn't see them anyway. All he could see was black and red from the Houndoom, who, even after climaxing for a second time, kept going!

Another three minutes past, and the dog blew again, another impressive load, beating the Infernape's for a second time, yet falling short of the Arcanines. He was starting to get tired, the sweat and panting that the hound was doing showing that, as his movements slowed to a halt, and after all the seed was dumped, the Houndoom unmounted, and rested with the other two for now, curling in a ball to the side of them.

After two more minutes past, and the equine cock that had been hammering away, making Max's ass numb and limp, and even nearly knocking the poor human out would finally begin to twitch. Small at first, yet as the seconds passed, it grew more vigorous and violent, before the fire horse neighed one last time, and it's urethra opened the heavens. The shots of the equine was denser, thicker, hotter and gooier than any of the other three. It was also in an incredible quantity. It would shoot up through the males intestines, landing with splashes in the stomach, inflating it. The horse falling still as it released all its seed, dumping it in the depths of the human where no seed would likely go again, and none should have gone in the first place.

A whole minute passed before the flow would die down, and the horse cock would be pulled out, as well as a torrent of seed being released from a now gaping ass. Max would collapse on the floor, his eyes rolled back, his breathing light. He was close to passing out, and wouldn't be able to take much more. Yet, his head was grabbed by the ape, of whom had now become unstuck off the knot and stopped his mating, and he would have the two canine cocks in front of his face once more, reeking of musk, covered in semen and saliva, begging to be cleaned. Without much thought or hesitation, Max got right to it, sniffing in the musk happily, weakly licking up what he could. He would then feel a warm liquid spray across his back. Before he could look back, he felt it on top of his head, and across his ass, and then as it ran down the shafts he was cleaning, he would see what it was. He was taking part in a golden shower, all four pokemon marking him as their fuck toy. The rapidash, with the aid of Infernape guiding the cock, would be covering the main torso, the two canines covering the back of his head and neck, and the Infernape his rear. The ape then let go of the horse's cock to push inside the gaped hole and add some piss there, while the Arcanine moved his body and cock down and would spray Max's face, and then push his dick inside of the exposed mouth and dump a load down his throat.

When the pokemon had finished their marking, their cocks would retreat back into their sheaths, and Max would be dropped on the floor for the final time. Soaking wet in urine, his ass prolapsed and letting out animal seed, the human having committed forced beastiality and pokephilia. However, in his musk addicted mind, he wouldn't care, as he wanted more. But as his vision started to blur, and black bars began to appear, he knew he wasn't able to take any more. Watching the poke strut and walk away with glee on their faces, his sight went black, for he had passed out…


End file.
